As Daylight Dies
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Reno's only real demon comes in the form of a clone named Yazoo. Why is the Turk so haunted? RenzooYazeno? You bet.


Evil comes in many forms. Mine always seemed to come like a dream. That far away feeling never ceased to leave me each time it happened. It was heavy in a sense but it made me feel as light as ever.

He'd come to me and I'd know it would happen yet again. He never failed to come. The mornings were a sort of blessing for me. When daylight broke out, I was safe. I knew what was happening. I was me. Me being Reno. Reno the Turk. I was always able to take care of myself.

But never before had I feared something like I feared the night. Feared…and yet craved.

When night fell, he would come and do what he always did. Use me. Make me want him. Make me want more. Make me hate him.

He broke me in so many ways. I would never had said that I was weak. I would never had said that I was gay. I would never have allowed myself to be taken in such a way…if not for him.

Who was he? A demon with the face of an angel? The devil in disguise? The embodiment of seduction? My mind had worked itself into viewing far too many names but recognized only one: Yazoo.

Yazoo the clone who came into my life like a gentle storm cloud and refused to leave until I was forever buried within his shadow. How he had come was of no importance. He was here and he kept coming.

Tonight was no different, I realized as I gripped the edge of the mattress as tightly as I could. My white sheets were wrinkled beneath my form. Sweat clung to my body while the man above me fanned the flames of my passion. His passion. Our passion.

He worked my quivering body to his will. Pushed me to limits I never knew I had. Each time I felt him slide back into me, fill me, the lingering thought that I would lose my mind to him struck me with a vengeance. Hadn't I already? Lost my mind, my body…but God help my soul.

He was always above me. His silver hair was always close enough to tickle the burning flesh of my face. His emerald eyes burned down into my own, glowing in the dark. His alabaster skin always pressed flush against my own in a manner that always reminded me of his dominance. His upper hand, which I would never be able to defeat.

He was cruel. So incredibly cruel. This coming from a man who killed for a living was pitiful.

The pounding of my heart, the sharp panting of my laboured breaths, the slap of him meeting my rocking body head on, the quickening of our pace…it was all known and all dreaded.

I almost thought that I could get away with one night. Just one night of knowing that I was my own man. But no. Fate was never that kind to a man like me.

He leaned in against my face, warm breath nearly searing my skin. And that voice. So soft and seductive, yet purely vindictive. "Reno…"

And when he spoke my name, I shut my eyes. I didn't want to hear it. Not now and not then. Never again. It was that question he always asked. I didn't want to answer. Please. Don't ask me.

"Do you want something, Reno?"

It burned to the very core to hear those words uttered aloud. No. I would not answer. Not this time. I simply would not.

But he could read me like a book. Damn him for always doing this to me. Damn him for making me feel this way. Damn him for sliding those warm fingers along my inner thigh and stroking me. Milking me into submission as we continued to rock. But he would never finish me off unless I complied. Damn him to hell.

"Reno…what do you want…?"

I licked my already moist lips, now somewhat swollen from his demanding kisses. Don't say it, Reno. Don't.

"Aaaaaah." Oh but he was good. He knew all the right spots to hit to drive me wild. But the sensations would fade if I didn't answer. All of this pleasure, all of this warmth, everything would disappear and leave me unsatisfied if I didn't give him what he wanted. Give and take. That's what this was all about. More taking on his part.

"Reno, open your eyes. Look at me. And tell me what you want."

I couldn't fight it. I did as I was told. Opening my eyes, I looked up into that beautiful, terrible face, my lips parted as those defeated words pooled out. My surrender. "Harder, Yazoo. Please…please harder…please make me come…"

A very faint smile stole his face then. A smile so faint that only I could detect it after having witnessed it for nights on end. The victorious gleam in his mesmerizing eyes said it all. The bastard.

"As you wish."

And so he took me as I had desired. Pushed me towards the edge. Made me scream his name. A defeated sound so filled with need that it pained me to have to hear it. For it was my voice. My voice calling out this man's name. The man who now owned me.

I felt those clever fingers wrap around me and it was all over. My body arched against his violent treatment, coming up to meet him as a single name slipped through my lips like a sweetened arrow. Though it only ever succeeded in piercing me and the heart I never knew I had.

"Yazoo…"

And as I floated up towards the heavens, this Nirvana that he gave to me each night, I came with all of my raw energy. My essence stained his already milk white hand as he too met me in climactic bliss.

A soft groan escaped my lips as I fell back against the bed, being filled completely. I was spent, as always was the case. My body reeked of passion and of him. His scent only left me when the sun came up.

All of my nights were spent basking in his so-called glory. He slipped out of me and laid himself down onto what had become our bed. I made no protests as he pulled me into his arms to rest against his chest.

These moments I enjoyed in which I could hear and feel his heartbeat. It was a small reminder of his human qualities for it was easy to forget that he had any at all. This fallen angel.

I could feel his fingers intertwining in my damp mess of hair. Each time he used me he found a way to soothe me afterwards. I always fell asleep in his arms, only to awake alone and as hollow and bitter as ever. Why he never showed himself to me in the daylight, I'd never know.

But a large part of me was afraid that when that day came, all of this would end. There would be no more of the fiery passion. No more us. I hated him so much. So so much and yet…I…

"I love you."

Not a sound was heard besides the light drumming of two beating hearts and the low murmur of traffic outside. I barely realized it when my eyelids began to grow heavy and a merciful darkness consumed me.

---------------------------------------------

The sun's rays leaked straight through my bedroom window, bathing my naked form in light. I opened my eyes, slowly coming awake. There on my bedside was no proof of the body that had lay there the night before. It was just my shame and me and whatever memories I had of our encounter.

But it was morning. A new day for Reno the Turk to prove his worth.

---------------------------------------------

"Why are you here?"

"To get mother, of course."

"Why now? Why in the morning?"

"Give mother to us now."

"You…" I paused mid sentence to look high up into the sunlit sky. We stood directly beneath it and I could clearly make out the leather clad being before me. He stood in the sunlight, but he was no one that I knew. I was not meant to see him like this. No. He was not _my _Yazoo.

I shook my head. Damn the sun.

---------------------------------------------

Darkness crept into the world and I lay there in my bed, waiting. But he did not come. He would never come. I had changed things and I knew it. Three simple words and it was all over. Perhaps some beings were never meant to know one another on a level beyond that which was physical. But I had slipped and fallen. Fallen for him and his using ways.

I looked to the door, closing my eyes in hopes that I would feel those lips against my lids. But he never came.

Never again.


End file.
